


Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Series: Eurythmics Songfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Set about two months after the events in “Behind Every Great Woman”, Chakotay is adjusting to the fact that he is now part of a permanent threesome.





	Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early 2000s. Can't remember why it has Eurythmics lyrics as a title. Enjoy!

This was getting beyond a joke. For the third consecutive day, I had returned to my quarters very tired after a long shift. Wanting nothing more than to relax, put my feet up with a glass of wine, spend some time with my girlfriend.   
  
However, for the third consecutive day, the door to my quarters slid open to reveal a command red uniform discarded on the floor, limbs entangled with that of a dermoplastic suit. I sighed to myself. Here we go again. Moving towards the bedroom, there was a grey turtleneck, with four pips. A pair of boots. A tank top. A pair of high-heel shoes, also in dermoplastic fabric. Hairpins. A Starfleet-issue bra, size 34B. A civilian bra, size 36DD. And at the threshold, as ever, there were two pairs of panties, gussets damp. Today, Kathryn’s were ripped down one side.  
  
Inside the sleeping compartment, there was moaning and sighing from Seven of Nine, and the sound of a buzzing vibrator. Kathryn’s voice was low, barely audible, but her tone was soothing. I guessed she was the one doing the pleasuring right now.   
  
They hadn’t heard the doors, so I didn’t make myself known. Instead went to the mess hall and sulked over a cup of herbal tea. I must have looked pretty sorry for myself. Even Neelix kept his distance.  
  
I was grateful. I didn’t need his pleasantries right now. What I needed was some time to sit and think.  
  
It wasn’t that I felt left out. If I had gone into the bedroom, Kathryn would have opened her arms to me ... followed swiftly by her legs. The three of us could have all made love together.  
  
The three of us. There was the problem. I was having difficult accepting that there were three of us in this relationship now. Me, Kathryn and Seven of Nine.   
  
Sometimes, Kathryn accused me of being too much of a traditionalist to fully accept the change in our relationship. I think a part of her believed that I disapproved slightly of her Sapphic intentions towards Seven of Nine.  
  
That wasn’t it. I had no problem with the fact that Seven was a woman, or that Kathryn found such couplings desirable. My problem, stated simply, was that I was jealous.  
  
When Kathryn made love to Seven, she screamed. Full-throated, honest-to-God screams. With that Borg-augmented wonder-hand, the drone could make Kathryn come like no one ever had. Sometimes she shook, and wept, and bit the pillows because she couldn’t stand the strength of it. Once, the good Captain had even wet herself.  
  
I wanted to be able to do that. Me. I wanted to be the one she came to crying with the intensity of her pleasure. Once, I had thought our sex life was pretty darn good. I patted myself on the back for getting Kathryn off near enough every time, and though intercourse was often short (just because she was such an exciting woman), both of us left the bed satisfied.   
  
Or so I had once thought. During the past two months of sharing our bed with Seven of Nine, I had come to realise that Kathryn’s sexual appetite went far beyond my own. She and the drone could go for hours. They disturbed my sleep with their relentless, animal fucking.  
  
Even worse though, was that when Kathryn rose early for her shift, she left me with Seven in my bed, and Seven to share my breakfast with. I hated it. Small talk was a nightmare. Mostly, we spoke about star charts.  
  
I didn’t want it to be like that. Fair enough, Kathryn was the Captain; she had duties and responsibilities towards the ship. I accepted that, and had done so since the beginning. For two years, I had played second fiddle to every crisis, trauma and triviality that shipboard life could throw at us. But I had never minded. I was always grateful to be with her, grateful for the time she had to spare.   
  
What I did resent, however, was that almost twenty-four-seven, suddenly there was Seven of Nine. In my face. Or two centimetres from Kathryn, asking some witless question about human behaviour. It got on my nerves. It seemed like weeks since I had been involved in an adult conversation, and I missed it. Damn it, I missed Kathryn.  
  
I got up from my seat, leaving half a mug of tea behind. I didn’t know what I was going to do; part of me wanted to spend hours pacing the ship, thinking it over. Another part of me wanted to go to Kathryn right now, put my case to her, trust her to make everything all right.  
  
In the end, I chose the latter. I did trust Kathryn, I trusted her love for me as well, and I couldn’t see her throwing away two years over her current infatuation with Seven. Not that I was going to be issuing any ultimatums. But something had to be done. I was too tired to pace the ship tonight.  
  
Inside my quarters, Kathryn and Seven had finished making love, and were curled up like kittens in a basket on my bed. Seven was asleep, her sweaty hair spread across the pillows, a thin runner of drool dribbling from her pouty lips. Kathryn was dozing, still stroking the drone’s thigh rhythmically with one hand. The other cupped the young Borg’s breast.  
  
The light spilling in from the living area woke her up. Sleepily, she raised her head from the pillows and looked at me. A smile lit up her features. God, she was beautiful. It took all of my strength to remember why I came in here.  
  
“Hi,” she whispered, being careful not to wake the sleeping woman beside her. “How’s my ship running?”  
  
“Like clockwork,” I reassured her. “B’Elanna’s report showed everything working at peak efficiency.”  
  
“Wonderful,” she smiled. “Then I guess we won’t be needed for a few hours.” She was smiling saucily at me, eyes glittering in the low light. I was tempted. God, I was tempted.   
  
“You look tired,” I said to her. “You should probably get some sleep.”  
  
“Oh, there’s life in this old dog yet,” she grinned. Then she held out her hand to me, wanting me to join her on the bed.  
  
In my pants, my cock twitched and began to harden. It wanted her. Hell, just the smell in that room would have gotten me hard.  
  
Carefully, she disengaged herself from Seven of Nine and rose up on her knees in the rumpled sheets. I went to her like a willing puppy, hands going straight to her breasts, squeezing. Her hands went around my neck, and she pulled my head down to hers, mouth open. We fell into a ravenous kiss, her naked body sliding sensuously up and down my uniformed one. I pulled away, licking my lips.  
  
“You taste like Seven,” I told her, wrinkling my brow.  
  
She raised one eyebrow. “That’s hardly surprising,” she laughed.  
  
I took hold of her hand, and brought that to my nose. “You smell like her, too.”  
  
She saw that I was serious, and I felt her form stiffen slightly against me. “That bothers you?” she asked at last, her voice low.  
  
I met her gaze with as much conviction as I could in the half-light. “Yes,” I told her, frankly.  
  
That made her angry. Immediately. I recognised the sudden hardness in her eyes and the setting of her jaw. Captain Janeway on my naked lover Kathryn. How disconcerting.  
  
She pulled away and put her nightdress on, followed swiftly by her robe. Kathryn never argued naked. Then she pulled me out into the living area, away from the sleeping drone.  
  
“All right,” she said then, in hushed tones. Her voice was very cold. “What’s the matter?”   
  
“Nothing,” I said, shrugging my shoulders. “I just wish you’d shower before you come to me like that.”  
  
I think that hurt her. Not only was I saying that I disapproved of her relationship with Seven, but it was like I was questioning her personal hygiene as well. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped, but then caught herself. She gave me a look that was almost pleading. “I didn’t think you minded,” she said.  
  
“I don’t mind,” I replied. “I don’t. I just ...” Then I stopped myself and sighed. This was difficult. God, this was difficult.  
  
She could sense my conflict. Gently, she placed one of her soft hands on my arm. “Chakotay?” she questioned, and it was almost a sigh. Almost like she was breathing my name in passion. Almost. “Tell me.”  
  
I sighed myself, and bit the bullet. “I miss us, Kathryn. I mean us, you and me. Adding Seven ... well, it’s been fun, but to be honest, I think it’s gotten a little out of hand.”  
  
Poor choice of words. Now I was questioning her judgement. She stiffened again, and took her hand off my arm. Tucked it behind her back, her stance military and straight. “You think it’s gotten out of hand?” she repeated in the same icy tone she had used earlier. “What ... exactly ... does that mean, Chakotay?”  
  
“It means that you and Seven don’t seem to be able to keep your hands off each other at the moment. Every time I turn around, the two of you are on each other like a couple of cats in heat.”  
  
Her eyebrows shot up to the heavens. I don’t think she could believe what she was hearing.  
  
Nonetheless, I continued. “I don’t mind, Kathryn, I know you’re having fun, and far be it from me to begrudge my Captain that, but ...” I trailed off, trying to think of the best way to put this. “At the end of the day, you’re my girlfriend. Seven was supposed to be an accessory, something to augment our sex life, not something to become obsessed with to the detriment of our relationship.”  
  
I waited for her to get mad with me, to shoot me a Death Glare and tell me to get out, but she didn’t. Oh, she was pissed off, the tightness of her forehead told me that. But she just stood there, chewing on her bottom lip. Finally, she said “Are you jealous, Chakotay?”  
  
“No!” I said, probably a little too vehemently. “No, Katie-pie, you know it’s been great these past two months. I could watch you and Seven ... for hours, you know that. The pair of you are so exciting together. I just ... I’d just prefer it if you limited the time the two of you spent having sex alone, that’s all.”  
  
“But you and I have sex alone. We have sex alone a lot of times. Last night, for instance.”  
  
This was true. Seven had spent several hours regenerating last night, and Kathryn and I had spent the night alone in her quarters, listening to Rautavaara. Naturally, we had ended up between the sheets, making the kind of natural, easy love that I missed so much. It had been fantastic. I doubted I would ever be able to listen to that piece of music again without hearing Kathryn whimpering with pleasure. But really, she was missing the point. “Of course we have sex alone, Kathryn!” I yelled, not really caring if Seven woke up now. “That’s not the point. We’re supposed to, we’re in love with each other!”  
  
She gave me an odd look, and then in a small voice, told me “I’m in love with Seven, too.”  
  
The bottom dropped out of my world. True, I had seen them make love countless times, watched them kissing and caressing and gazing at one another as if they were the only two people in the world, but still it was a hell of a shock. I felt like I had been kicked in the balls.  
  
“You never told me that,” I croaked from a dry, tight throat.  
  
“You know I am,” she said. “I’ve said it to her a hundred times, Chakotay. Right there in front of you.”  
  
“Yes, but, I thought ... I thought ....” I thought it had been pillow talk. I thought that she had been overwhelmed by the moment, that somehow the ex-drone had gotten the cool, collected Captain to forget herself in the heat of passion. How could she love Seven of Nine? The drone was about as lovable as a titanium plate. Well, a titanium plate with amazing tits, I reminded myself cynically.  
  
Kathryn came to me again, putting her hands over mine, her eyes gentle. Worried. She was worried about me. “It doesn’t change anything between us, Chakotay. You know it doesn’t. The way I feel for you will never change, you know that.”  
  
I met her gaze, trying to convey some of my angst. “Do I?” I asked her softly.  
  
She let go of me and started pacing fretfully. “I thought you could do this,” she said, as much to herself as to me. “I thought you could handle this.”  
  
“I thought it was bit of fun, Kathryn,” I told her honestly. “I thought it was about sex, about augmenting our relationship. I didn’t think Seven was going to become a permanent fixture.”  
  
“Neither did I,” she admitted, turning back to me. “But Chakotay, I ... I do love her. And as much as I never thought this would happen to me, it fits. She fits. And not just with me. Chakotay, I think she fits with us.”  
  
Maybe she had gone insane, I thought. Maybe all these years in the Delta Quadrant had finally pushed her over the edge. I thought of all my fantasies of sharing old age with Kathryn, the two of us waking every morning to a New Earth-like paradise back in the Alpha Quadrant somewhere. Maybe kids, maybe not, depending on how soon we got back, but dogs, animals, tomatoes growing out front.   
  
Nowhere in any of these fantasies had there ever been any room for Seven of Nine.  
  
I must have been gaping, because she shifted uncomfortably, and couldn’t meet my gaze. “I take it you don’t agree,” she said, tight-lipped.  
  
“Don’t agree?” That was the understatement of the fucking century. “Kathryn, are you out of your mind?” I asked.  
  
That got her annoyed again. My questioning of her sanity had become a bit of a sore point since the episode with the Equinox. “It doesn’t feel like insanity, Chakotay,” she said icily. “From here it feels very much like love.”  
  
“Well, you’re kidding yourself,” I told her flatly. “Because from where I’m standing, it looks like the middle-aged horny Captain mistaking a cheap thrill from Seven’s Amazing Vibrating Borg Hand for something deeper.”  
  
I had expected that to make her furious and I wasn’t disappointed. “Okay, that’s enough,” she said gravely. “I think you’d better leave. NOW.”  
  
“It’s my quarters, Kathryn,” I told her nonchalantly. “You leave.”  
  
“What exactly is your problem, Chakotay?” she asked, changing her tack. “Is this some sort of a threat to your masculinity? Am I wounding your pride here? Do you think that just because Seven isn’t sporting ten inches of manhood in front of her that I shouldn’t be able to find her attractive?”  
  
“Oh no,” I countered. “Because it’s clearly the thirty-six inches of tit.”  
  
“Oh, that’s it,” she cried, throwing her hands up in despair. “I AM leaving. You obviously can’t do this like an adult.”  
  
“Excuse me for not knowing how to handle it when my girlfriend dumps me for a Borg Drone.”  
  
“I’m not DUMPING you, Chakotay. I have no intention of finishing our relationship. It’s been fantastic, these past few months. Like I said.”  
  
I couldn’t help it then. The tears sprang to my eyes. My throat stung. “Kathryn ...” I sobbed. “You stand there ... and tell me you’re in love with someone else. You rip my heart out, trample all over my dreams of a future with you, and expect me just to take it? I’m not built that way. What did you expect?”  
  
She became gentler then, a lot of her anger gone. I think maybe my utter despair had reached her. “I still want that future with you, Chakotay,” she breathed. “That hasn’t changed.”  
  
“It HAS, though. Totally. Kathryn ... I want you, forever. But I don’t want Seven of Nine in our relationship. That’s the way I feel.”  
  
That was it. Absolutely. Both of us stopped talking. Kathryn looked thoughtful. Troubled. I looked at the ground, wiping some of the tears from my face.  
  
“That’s the problem, isn’t it,” she said at last. Her voice was low and soft. “There’s a hole in this relationship. I love you and you love me. I love Seven and she loves me. But you and Seven ... you just don’t gel.”  
  
“No,” I said, and I heard the relief in my own voice. Finally, she was understanding. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a very beautiful woman, and very intelligent. She’s an asset to the ship and I think you did a wonderful job encouraging her to embrace her humanity, but ....” I hesitated for a moment, choosing my words carefully. “I just don’t find her very personable. You know? I find it difficult to make conversation with her, and I find her a little too abrupt and rude sometimes. When we’re alone together, it’s always awkward. She’s not someone I would ever choose to spend time with.”  
  
“No ...” said Kathryn thoughtfully. She looked like she was mulling over her options.  
  
I continued. “In fact, just about the only thing we have in common is you. We both love you more than words can express.”  
  
She looked up then, chain of thought forgotten as she met my eyes with her own, filled with love. How could I ever have doubted her? She did love me, it was apparent. I went to her and kissed her softly, nibbling on her lips with mine until they were soft and yielding. She still tasted of Seven, but this was Kathryn, my beautiful Kathryn, my Captain, my lover, my everything.  
  
“We will work something out,” she breathed, reassuring me. Still gazing into my eyes, she placed a soft hand on my chest. “But I won’t give up Seven,” she told me. “I can’t.”  
  
We kissed again then, for a long moment. When we broke apart, she was breathless, excited. “Make love with me,” she asked. “In the bathroom. In the bath.”  
  
I smiled at her. She knew I would never refuse.  
  
“Wash me,” she begged.  
  
Gently I took hold of one of her small white hands in mine, turning it over in my grip so I could place a soft kiss on the palm, and nibble the skin there.  
  
We went to the bathroom together, still holding hands, and Kathryn started to run a bath for us. She always kept a selection of her favourite oils in my quarters, and tonight she chose one that smelled to me like wild, fresh corn. In my pants, my cock got hard again, just thinking about her.  
  
It started throbbing as she stripped off and stepped into the water, her long shapely legs sliding through the sweet suds. She looked up at me and laughed at the naked desire on my face. “Come on then,” she smiled.  
  
I didn’t need to be asked twice. I peeled off my uniform as she watched. I saw her face light up in amusement at my tented underpants. As I moved to take them down though, she stopped me, her wet hands over mine as she knelt up in the foamy water. Tenderly, she eased them over my hips herself, leaving them at half-mast just below my buttocks. Then she licked her lips, and I knew just what she was going to do.  
  
I groaned in pleasure as she licked across the hot top of my cock. Her tongue was quick, warm, slippery. Her mouth was right around me next, lips closed tight around my shaft. “Mmmmh,” she said, like she was eating the most delicious food.  
  
I thrust helplessly into her mouth and her hands went to my buttocks to steady me. She eased me into a gentle tempo that didn’t choke her quite so much. By the time she released me, I was almost blind with need.   
  
Madly, I clambered over the side of the tub, splashing water onto the floor beneath and fell into her embrace. She giggled a little at my urgency but then became serious once more as I settled back against the taps and pulled her on top of me for penetration.  
  
She sank down on me easily, crying out in a soft voice and holding tight to my shoulders. God she felt good. It was all I could do to stop myself coming. She knew this, of course, watching me as she was, and she held still until the wave of urgency passed.  
  
“Okay?” she asked when I relaxed.  
  
“Yes,” I managed.   
  
“Good,” she said, and arched over me, starting to move on my shaft.  
  
I fondled her breasts, letting her press them into my hands. I pinched and played with her nipples and she winced. Clearly they were already sore from Seven’s ministrations. Her hands ran rhythmically up and over my chest, bringing bathwater with them, wetting me down, washing me. Her motion was relentless, erotic, almost unbearable.  
  
I couldn’t help it. I came. A sudden clench in my balls, and I was lost, grunting, shouting, spurting. She was everything, I was empty.  
  
When I came back down, her lips were on mine, her breath in my mouth. Soothing me with flicks of her tongue.  
  
“I’m sorry,” I told her.  
  
“I love you,” she replied.  
  
I believed her as she kissed me again and separated us in a messy rush of our fluids. Then she took hold of my hand and guided my fingers to the place where she most needed my touch. I rubbed her, penetrated her again with my fingers, thrusting with my hand until I made her come, too. She didn’t scream. Instead she shuddered, grimaced and turned her face away, fingernails biting into the flesh of my shoulders.   
  
We kissed and hugged, smiled our private smile and held our foreheads together. When we looked up again, Seven of Nine was watching us from the doorway.  
  
“Hi,” Kathryn said, her face breaking into a sunny smile. “Chakotay and I were just having a little fun together. Wanna come and play?”  
  
A little fun. That’s what she thought. I cherished our lovemaking, considered it sacred in a way. For me it was a very serious business. Certainly not something one could dismiss as a “little fun”.  
  
Naturally, Seven returned her Captain’s smile and tripped eagerly towards the tub. She was already naked, and she stepped gracefully into the water behind Kathryn. Unlike Kathryn’s, my bath wasn’t actually all that big, certainly not made for three, so there was a moment of awkwardness as all of us shifted positions to accommodate the drone.  
  
Kathryn sat back between my legs, resting against my chest so I could wrap her in my arms and kiss her hair. Seven sat in front of us, a good deal more keyed up than either of us, basking as we were in the afterglow of our passion.   
  
She ran the fingers of her Borg hand slowly up and down Kathryn’s leg, probably applying that magic current thing that turned the Captain on so much. The muscles in Kathryn’s calf twitched and jumped, and suddenly her eyes grew dark with arousal again.  
  
She sat up, going to Seven’s lips for one of their incredible french kisses. I always wondered if it looked anywhere near as erotic when I kissed Kathryn. They rocked their heads in a swift rhythm, Kathryn’s tiny fingers disappearing into the white-blonde strands of Seven’s hair. Her other hand sought out one of Seven’s nipples, teasing it with her thumb, making it erect.  
  
They both rose from the water together, getting up on their knees to press their bodies together. Arms went round waists now, hands explored buttocks, fingers crept lower, feeling, penetrating.   
  
From where I was sitting I had a great view. Two of Seven’s fingers, the ones from her Borg hand, delved into Kathryn’s most intimate passage. The Captain’s hips bucked sharply, and she wailed out, loudly. Her hands let go of Seven and grasped the sides of the tub for support as she threw her head back.  
  
“Oh ... shit!” she groaned. That was another thing. Kathryn was always much more profane with Seven than she was with me. Sometimes her language surprised me.   
  
Kathryn was shaking: all her muscles were trembling and her knuckles were white. Her breath hissed through her teeth and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. The Borg had her thumb right on Kathryn’s clitoris, I could see. Not moving it, not rubbing her, but just resting on it lightly. Whatever the hell it was that ran through that Borg hand was channelling directly to Kathryn’s pleasure centre.   
  
Then, Kathryn’s back arched and she keened and then started screaming. She was coming. Damn, the ex-Borg was good at this. Kathryn looked totally out of control. She was coming, and she kept coming, constantly, her peak going and going, without time to draw breath. It was amazing. I’d seen Kathryn have multiple orgasms, but this was different. This was a single orgasm, and it went on forever.  
  
Finally, with a wrenching gasp and cry, Kathryn tore the young Borg’s hand away from her sex. “Please, Seven ...” she choked. “No more ....”  
  
Seven smiled an attractive smile, her full pink lips curved prettily over her perfect teeth. Kathryn was gasping and panting, flushed a bright shade of crimson with her hair all sweaty and tangled.   
  
“That was the longest yet,” Seven informed her Captain.  
  
“Yeah?” asked Kathryn, a hint of pride in her voice. “How long?”  
  
“Four minutes and twenty-seven seconds,” said Seven. “Precisely.”  
  
“Oh,” the older woman sighed. “God, I didn’t think I could do it. Seven, I thought I was going to die!”  
  
“That is impossible,” the Borg informed her. “There is no known correlation between orgasm and death, no matter how much mythology humans have built around the subject.”  
  
“Hmm,” said Kathryn. “Nonetheless ....”  
  
“It is an overwhelming experience,” said Seven. “I understand.”  
  
Kathryn agreed with a smile, and then leant forward for another long kiss of the drone’s lips. Then, seemingly remembering that I existed, she turned back to me to share her lips again.  
  
“What,” I asked her, “was that?”  
  
She laughed throatily. “That, my darling,” she said with a hint of mischief. “Was the best damn orgasm I have ever had!”  
  
“Oh,” I said dejectedly.   
  
“Seven and I discovered it three days ago,” she told me. “I couldn‘t believe it. I ... I‘ve never felt anything like it.”  
  
She sensed my discomfort, I think, and remembered her promise to me. That somehow she would make this work. Telling me that Seven made her come like no other wasn’t really going to help that. She turned back to the young Borg, who was sitting in the water playing with herself.  
  
“Seven, tell me,” she said, and the mischief was back in her eyes. “Do you think that would work for Chakotay?”  
  
Seven looked at her sharply. Not happy at all. Clearly my presence in Kathryn’s life bothered the young drone just as much as hers bothered me. “I am uncertain,” she said at last.  
  
“Do you think we could give it a try?” Kathryn asked her.  
  
“Hold on,” I interrupted. “Give what ... exactly a try?”  
  
Kathryn turned back to me. “The implant on Seven’s hand,” she began. “It is designed to act as an interface to oscillating transwarp compensators.”  
  
“Meaning?” I asked.  
  
“Meaning, Chakotay, that when required to do so, Seven’s hand vibrates.”  
  
“How useful,” I said, completely unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.  
  
Kathryn chose to ignore my tone. “Yes, it is useful,” she said. “It vibrates at a very high frequency, too, particularly the fingertips.” Now she sounded as though she were discussing a piece of equipment she intended taking on an Away mission. “Which, as I’m sure you can appreciate, is intensely pleasurable when applied to the right spots.”  
  
“Yes, I had noticed,” I said in what I hoped was a wry tone.  
  
Seven took over then, obviously proud of what she had accomplished. “The Captain and I have discovered that when this vibration is applied to a certain point on her clitoris that she is capable of achieving what is known as Massive Extended Orgasm. In essence, she can climax continuously until stimulation is withdrawn.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows. “I see,” I said. That certainly accounted for the smile on the good Captain’s face. “And you think that might work for me?” I asked sceptically.  
  
“I don’t know,” shrugged Kathryn. “But in any case, it might be fun to try. What do you think?”  
  
I still felt reluctant. Not because I didn’t want to experience a massive extended orgasm, but because I would have to put my cock into Seven’s Borg hand to accomplish it. Call it prejudice, but that scared me. I doubted very much that I could even get a hard-on for that cold metal appendage.  
  
I gave Kathryn a pleading look, begging her not to make me do it. She, however, chose to ignore it. “Look,” she said, and there was a tone of exasperation to her voice. “I thought the point of a threesome was to experiment,” she opined. “It’s not going to be any good if the two of you won’t even touch each other, is it?”  
  
Both Seven and I averted our eyes. But it made me angry, as well. I did think Kathryn was demanding a little too much from us right now. I decided to speak up, otherwise it could be horrible. “Maybe it doesn’t work,” I said to her. She looked at me in astonishment. Sure, I had questioned her orders on duty before, but NEVER in the bedroom.  
  
“I’m sorry?” she said.  
  
“It’s not fair, Kathryn,” I told her flatly. “I’m not attracted to Seven. And Seven, in case you haven’t noticed, is probably a lesbian.”  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but I continued.  
  
“We just don’t feel it, baby, the spark’s not there. I appreciate how much you feel for her ... but I really don’t think this is going to work as a permanent threesome.”  
  
“No ...” she breathed. “No, it will work. It does. The two of you ... you’re so beautiful ... so perfect. You fit with me so well. I ...”  
  
With that, she stood up and got out of the bath to dry herself in one of the large towels. “I will make it work,” she said resolutely. Then she left the room.  
  
Seven and I looked at each other, both downcast. We had disappointed her. Disappointed Kathryn. Both of us wanted to die.   
  
“She is upset,” said Seven miserably.  
  
“I know,” I replied. “But what could I do? Tell me ... you’re not attracted to me, are you? Not in any way?”  
  
“I respect you, Commander. I have the highest regard for your abilities as First Officer of this ship ....”  
  
I cut her off. “Yeah, well, I have the highest respect for you too, Seven,” I told her. “But I think if there was a spark we’d have felt it by now.”  
  
“I agree,” she said, and then smiled at me, looking more than a little relieved. Maybe she had been worried about us having to copulate just for Kathryn. I had a feeling that act would have been pure torture for the young drone.  
  
I was glad we were in agreement though. To try and fake some sort of affection between us would have been madness. We could never have kept it up. Sadly, the pair of us got out of the bath, and I let the sweet-smelling water drain away as we dried ourselves.   
  
Seven picked up Kathryn’s robe from the floor and put it on. She looked a little strange, the sleeves at least ten centimetres too short and her ample chest bursting out of the front, but she didn’t seem to mind. She went outside as I finished drying, not bothering to get dressed as I was quite happy naked.  
  
When I went back to the bedroom, Seven and Kathryn were in there embracing by the bed. It wasn’t a sexual cuddle though. The drone was cradling Kathryn to her chest, rocking her back and forth in her arms. Kathryn was still wrapped in her towel, her head buried in Seven’s cleavage. Then I realised that she was crying.  
  
“Oh,” I gasped, my heart in my mouth. This was not something that had ever happened during our whole relationship. I had NEVER made Kathryn cry.  
  
I flew over to where the two women stood, wrapped around each other. “What’s the matter?” I asked, more to Seven than Kathryn.  
  
“I am uncertain,” replied the ex-Borg. “She was in this state of distress when I came in here.”  
  
You didn’t need to be a genius to figure it out, I thought. Kathryn was upset because of what had just happened. She was scared of losing one or both of us.   
  
Not wanting to take her out of Seven’s arms for fear of how she might interpret it, I swept the pair of them into a bear-hug. We all rocked together, shushing Kathryn, soothing her. Seven kissed her hair again and again.  
  
“I love you,” Kathryn murmured, and it didn’t matter who it was to.  
  
Slowly, we all moved over to the bed and settled down, shedding Seven’s robe and Kathryn’s towel along the way. Three naked people, we all curled together, Seven and I on either side of Kathryn. My penis became erect against her thigh, but not urgently so. I could have lain there for the rest of my life, kissing my Captain and then watching her kiss her Astrometrics Officer.  
  
Eventually, she looked at me, her eyes still wet with tears and full of emotion. “How can you not love her, Chakotay?” she asked me. “She’s beautiful. Lovely. Look at her.” Gently, she stroked Seven’s face with the back of her hand. The drone’s eyes closed in ecstasy at her touch.  
  
I smiled, and claimed Kathryn’s lips in a long, tender kiss. “She is lovely, Katie-pie,” I whispered. “But I love YOU. You’re the only woman I’ll ever need.”  
  
“And you,” she said, turning to Seven of Nine. “How can you not love Chakotay?” Gently, she traced the outline of my lips with the very tips of her fingers. “He’s beautiful, too. So strong and loyal ....”  
  
“He has many admirable qualities,” said the drone. “But I do not feel drawn to him the way I do to you.”  
  
Fresh tears rolled down our Captain’s face then. Silently, she bit her lip, trying to stem the flow. “Don’t make me choose,” she begged at last. “Please. I can’t live without either of you.”  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay ...” I soothed her, kissing the baby-soft skin behind her ear.  
  
“This isn’t a problem that’s going to go away, Chakotay,” she replied sounding stronger, a bit more like the Kathryn we knew and loved.  
  
“I know,” I said sadly. I knew she was right. I wasn’t willing to accept Seven of Nine into my fantasy of life with Kathryn, and I doubted very much that the young drone was ready either. She probably had some Borgified paradise in mind for the two of them to spend the rest of their lives. “But for now ... while we’re on Voyager, it’s fine.”  
  
She buried her face in my chest, fresh tears overcoming her.   
  
“Shhhh ...” I soothed, rocking her like the baby I hoped that we would have. “Shhh, Kathryn, it’s all right. Just let us hold you now. Just let us make love to you.”  
  
I gave her over to Seven, and the drone captured Kathryn’s sticky mouth with hers, pressing her full lips hard against her Captain’s. Kathryn’s hand slowly crept up the young woman’s body, taking the weight of one breast firmly in her palm and squeezing.   
  
Seven shuddered and trembled as the older woman slowly explored her body with her hands and lips, expressive, slow and lovely. Then I was treated to the beautiful, explicit sight of Kathryn performing oral sex. Seven cried and keened, eyes screwed tightly shut as Kathryn’s tongue and teeth stroked her most sensitive places.  
  
As usual, when she climaxed, the drone broke out in a fit of the most joyful, childlike giggles, laughing and clutching Kathryn’s head against her.  
  
They kissed languorously. Then Kathryn raised her head and looked at me, that same old look of mischief back in her eye as she glanced down at my cock, swollen even more from watching the two of them make love.  
  
“Your turn?” she asked me.  
  
“Oh yes please,” I said, not even trying to hide the pleasure in my voice.  
  
She smiled and came to me, pressing me back into the pillows and mounting me. She teased my cock with her heat for a long moment before sinking down, taking me fully inside her.  
  
She leaned over me, her hair falling forward over her face, hands braced on my chest as she thrust. I held her hips, her waist, her ribs, her breasts. Splayed my knees behind her, the slowness of her pace just enough to take the edge off, just enough so I could last.   
  
She pulled me to her and we kissed, her tongue like silk in my mouth as it caressed mine. I wrapped my arms around her tight and her legs went around my back, holding me deep inside her.   
  
“I love you,” I breathed into Kathryn’s mouth.  
  
“I love you too,” she sighed, and I was lost. All at once, she was overwhelming, and I came deep inside her, my cock pumping for what seemed like millennia.   
  
I passed her over to Seven again. She had been watching us, blissed out on the pillows with her long blonde hair spread out beside her, her lips swollen and red from Kathryn’s kisses.  
  
“What would you like, Kathryn?” the drone asked.  
  
“Your mouth,” she whispered, nibbling gently over Seven’s neck. “Your mouth here,” she said, indicating her lips. In return she received a prolonged, powerful kiss from the Borg. “And here,” she continued, offering her erect, peach coloured nipples. Seven obeyed, tongue and teeth. “And finally here,” she sighed, parting her thighs for Seven’s head to move obediently between. It took less than a minute. Kathryn came with a long sigh, and we were all happy.  
  
After that, we didn’t say anything more. Not that it was so unusual after such prolonged and intense lovemaking, but there was a tension tonight.   
  
I dimmed the lights, and settled in beside Kathryn, my arms meeting Seven’s as we both coiled round our Captain. We all knew that things would have to change one day. Only one of us would get our fantasy when we reached the Alpha Quadrant. For the first time, I began to hope that we would never get home.


End file.
